Estaciones
by BrassYumiru
Summary: Cuatro estaciones en las que te conocí, cuatro en las que me puedo enamorar, cuatro en las que te puedo perder. AU YuRA LeoRA YuLay este es un fanfiction nuevo de mi autoría dedicado a todas mis lectoras.


**Tittle:** Estaciones

**Summary:** Cuatro estaciones en las que te conocí, cuatro en las que me puedo enamorar, cuatro en las que te puedo perder. AU [YuRA][LeoRA][YuLay]

**Disclamers:** Kaleido Star no me pertenece, este fic solo lo hice con propósitos de entretenimiento, los hechos que ocurren son ficticios, cualquier parecido con la realidad o con personas es mera coincidencia.

Bien, estoy de regreso, la actualización de mi fic mayor "¿la razón? Te amo" ya está próxima, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo… la universidad me volvió loca… y aunque pasé las vacaciones tratando de escribir, no llegué a la mitad… pero en recompensa les traigo este nuevo FANFICTION no un one-shot sino un FANFICTION. Jeje, un regalo especial para mis fieles seguidoras, el cual tendrá más "acción" que el otro fanfic XD.

Como una aclaración al fic, este es un AU (universo alternativo), la primera vez que hago uno de estos (me gustan más los que son parte de la historia) así que pido disculpas si en algún momento los personajes se salieron un poco de su papel (en dado caso de que lo hayan hecho) pero créanme que me esforcé para que esto no sucediera, como dije, es la primera vez que hago un AU, pero como quiero hacer un fic (de otra pareja) de este "género", decidí intentarlo con estos chicos que ya domino más…

Bueno sin más preámbulos comencemos…

* * *

**Primavera- 1era parte**

Tenía alrededor de 8 años cuando lo vi por primera vez, él se mudo junto a mi casa por cuestiones laborales de su padre. Recuerdo que era primavera, pues su jardín rebosaba de flores de varios colores que en contraste con su pálido rostro y su rubia cabellera, se veían opacadas por la belleza de dicha persona. Aún era muy pequeña para comprender el porqué aquella persona, hacía que me diera vueltas la cabeza, por lo que en mi mente infantil lo único que pude alcanzar a imaginarme es que, ese pequeño niño, era un ángel. Mi madre, tan amable, preparó un pastel de bienvenida para su familia y junto con mi padre y yo, fue a entregárselos a los recién llegados.

Mis manitas temblaban, vería a tan maravilloso ángel. Al llegar ahí tomé fuertemente la mano de mi padre, que con gesto preocupado pensó que les temía a los nuevos vecinos. No le temía a ellos, ¡moría de ganas por conocerlos!, lo que temía era hacer algo tonto que los molestara. La puerta se abrió y su padre nos recibió con una sonrisa, mientras un poco más lejos podía verlo a él a….

-¡Sora!-

-¿eh?- Caí estrepitosamente de mi cama, al parecer me había quedado dormida, pensando en cosas que hace ya varias estaciones había pasado, pero que cercenaban en mi memoria cada vez que llegaba la primavera de nueva cuenta.

-¡Sora!- una voz masculina me volvió a llamar, mientras yo me paraba de la caída que había sufrido, ya me imaginaba la reprimenda que me esperaba, pues era obvio que quien me gritaba desde el otro lado de mi puerta, era mi padre. Di un suspiro profundo antes de abrir la puerta, y una vez que lo hice lo miré nerviosa, frente a mí se encontraba mi padre cruzado de brazos, con sus lentes tapando su vista y curiosamente con una corbata hawaiana… aunque era típico de él, siempre vestía tan informal.

-perdón papá-

- ¿sabes que hora es?- me miró molesto…- mira que ya es tarde, y tu te has quedado dormida-

-yo…- el suspiró cansado mientras acomodaba sus lentes rojizos.

- pídele al chico Killian que te lleve, a mi ya se me ha hecho tarde para el trabajo- mi rostro se iluminó, tal vez el estar a punto de llegar tarde no fuera tan malo.

-¿a Yuri?- desde que tenía ocho años el se había convertido en mi vecino y uno de mis mejores amigos, bueno… tanto como se pudiera, pues realmente no éramos tan cercanos como yo quisiera serlo.

-si, e invítalo a cenar en recompensa- se pasó una mano por sus cabellos- le pediré a tu madre que ponga un plato más-

-claro papá-

Me vestí lo más pronto posible, lo más seguro es que Yuri saliera en cualquier momento, y con ello se iría quizás mi oportunidad de verlo.

-Sora, toma al menos esto- me dijo mi madre antes de lanzarme mi almuerzo, yo la atrapé fácilmente y continué corriendo- ¡y no olvides que hoy tengo clases con el maestro Fuang!- yo sonreí, mi s padres eran todo un caso. Mi padre, siempre llevaba camisas hawaianas al trabajo y a veces lentes, como en esta ocasión, y mi madre, toda una soprano… a veces era un poco… ¿extraña?... con sus clases de defensa persona.

Me apresuré a salir de mi casa, y con un salto largo, crucé la pequeña barda de arbustos, una vez en la puerta toqué el timbre y esperé a que me abriera su padre. Mi sorpresa que no fue él quien me abrió sino el mismo Yuri.

-ah… Hola sora- dijo él.

-b…buenos días Yuri- contesté un poco apenada.

-déjame adivinar, las sabanas te atraparon mágicamente, lo que retrasó tu despertar y quieres que yo te lleve a la escuela-Si, el podía a llegar a ser un tanto sarcástico, pero detrás de todo eso, era una buena persona, lo puedo afirmar después de vivir junto a él por siete años.

-Pues… si- el solo sonrío y con su mano acaricio mi cabeza, personalmente no me gustaba que hiciera esto, pues me hacía sentir menor

- vamos, o se te hará tarde-

- ¡gracias!-

Ambos subimos a su auto, él se puso sus gafas oscuras y puso el motor en marcha rumbo a mi escuela. Su padre trabajaba en una empresa muy importante, por lo que por mucho tiempo Yuri ha estado lleno de lujos, uno de los cuales era el precioso Mustang que él cargaba, sin mencionar que estudiaba en una prestigiosa universidad.

-¿y como está Kalos?-

- ah… mi papá está bien- Yuri por alguna extraña razón nunca había podido decirle de otra forma a mi padre, y sinceramente a él no le molestaba, supongo que porque tiene manía de sentirse joven, a pesar de su edad. Aunque también puede ser porque Yuri siempre ha sido un poco más maduro, él tiene 18 años, y yo tengo 15, pero ni con esa edad yo podría ser así de responsable como lo es él- ¡ah! Y quiere que vayas a cenar hoy-

- de acuerdo, creo que tengo tiempo hoy- no podría esperar para cenar esta noche en casa.

- oye.. ¿No vas muy temprano para la universidad?- dije dándome cuenta de la hora.

- sí, pero tú vas tarde para tu escuela, Sora- me sonrojé avergonzada…es cierto, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle- te regalaré un despertador para tu cumpleaños, en verdad lo necesitas- yo solo suspiré, tengo un despertador, tres para ser exactos, pero no logran despertarme, mucho menos cuando empieza la primavera y solo sueño con la primera vez que lo vi, aún ahora me parece un ángel…- ¿Sora?- salgo del embelesamiento

- ¿eh?… ¿Qué?-

- Vaya, te quedaste callada y me preocupaste- dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en mi cabeza, eso sí, sin dejar de ver al frente- si te sientes mal no deberías ir a clases-

-¡no!- empecé a moverme rápidamente- ¡me siento bien!-

-¿segura?- preguntó mientras regresaba la mano que me había acariciado de nuevo al volante

- ¡¡segurísima!!- dije mientras reía

- de acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal llámame y vendré por ti…- hizo una pausa y yo me ruboricé, el tan solo sentir que él se preocupaba en mi provocaba miles de mariposas en mi estómago- eres como mi hermanita, así que me preocupo- y luego él mata toda esperanza…- bien, llegamos, nos vemos después- yo bajé un poquito cabizbaja, pero luego me reanimé, después de todo debería de estar siquiera agradecida de que al menos me quiera ¿no?

- gracias Yuri- me despedí y me quedé justo en el lugar donde me dejó hasta que su auto se perdió de mi vista.

- wow… ya quisiera que el joven Yuri me trajera a casa-

-¡¡kyaaaaaaaaaa!!- grité antes de caer al suelo del susto.

- ¿Qué pasa Sora?-

- me asustaste Mía- Mía era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía 10 años, claro, sin olvidar a Anna. Las tres nos conocimos en un concurso de gimnasia, y desde entonces nos volvimos las mejores amigas.

- Ay Sora, que envidia me das, mira que el joven Yuri es incluso famoso en esta escuela y tu lo puedes ver la mayor parte del tiempo, ¡y hasta te deja en la escuela!- me sonrojé un poquito, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan geniales como las pintaba Mía

-¡Yuri es como un fantasma! Todos saben que es real pero pocos lo ven- Era Anna que llegaba con una de sus bromas, las cuales sinceramente nunca tenían gracia.

- Fue horrible esa broma- se quejó Mía

-¡Rayos, fallé!- dijo Anna mientras ponía una pose muy dramática.

-¡kya Anna, así te ves maravillosa!-dijimos al mismo tiempo Mía y yo, y es que Anna podía parecer todo un príncipe cuando hacía esas poses.

-ya en serio Sora- Mía se puso un poco más seria- ¿no que te gusta el joven Yuri?- yo ante la vergüenza le tape la boca

- ¡shh, Mía! No lo digas tan alto, no quiero que nadie lo sepa-

- pero Sora, mira que muchas chicas te odian por estar tan cerca de él- dejé de taparle la boca a Mía y empecé a recordar

Hace dos años, Charlotte, una compañera de clases, se enteró que Yuri era mi vecino, fingió ser mi amiga con tal de acercarse a él, sin embargo Yuri tenía trabajo en la preparatoria y llegaba a casa hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo que Charlotte nunca lo vio y me acusó de que lo quería solo para mí.

- aaa…- solté un mohín- no quiero ser parte de un chisme-

En eso sonó la campana y las tres nos apresuramos a entrar, después de todo no podía permitirme el llegar tarde a clases, siendo Yuri tan amable de traerme de inmediato, aunque él iba muy temprano, para que esto no sucediera.

Las clases transcurrieron sin muchos sobresaltos, y aunque realmente no soy muy buena en clases me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo, tengo deseos de entrar en la misma universidad de Yuri, y para eso necesito un muy buen promedio, cosa que he procurado tener desde que lo conocí, pero he de confesar que soy bastante torpe en esto del estudio. El receso llegó pronto y las tres salimos al patio a comer algo.

- ¡ay no!-

-¿Qué pasa Sora?- dijo Mía mientras me veía preocupada.

- ¡olvidé mi almuerzo en el auto de Yuri!- dije mientras lloraba, estaba tan absorta en él que me olvidé de mi comida en su auto, pero que torpe puedo ser.

- no te preocupes Sora, compartiremos nuestro lunch contigo- dijo Anna.

- ¡gracias chicas!- agradecí desde el corazón tener unas amigas tan…

- ¡¡Sora!!- un grito me llamó desde atrás y de inmediato reconocí esa voz.

- ¡¡Yuri!!- dije en un gritito, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que muchas chicas lo escucharon y pronto me vigilaron, mientras yo me sentía apenada.

Yuri comenzó a caminar hacia el portón y yo rápidamente me apresuré a su encuentro. En sus manos llevaba mi almuerzo y yo solo me apenaba pensando en las molestias que se había tomado.

- toma- me dijo mientras pasaba la mano entre la malla del portón

- perdón, espero que no te hayas desviado por esto- dije mientras tomaba la bolsa.

- tenía una hora libre- y sin más se fue del lugar, tan elegante como llegó.

Después de ese incidente no hubo más sorpresas en el día, salvo por las miradas que me lanzaban muchas chicas, sin embargo poco a poco me dejaron de importar pues estaba en mi mundo, donde mi Romeo llegaba y me daba una bolsa de papel.

--------------

Al llegar de la escuela me quité de inmediato el uniforme de la escuela y me puse ropa más cómoda, y comencé a hacer mi tarea, no permitiría el tener algún pendiente para la cena, pues sería la mejor en varios meses.

Terminé mi tarea bastante temprano, aún eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo ya tenía listo toda, por lo que baje para ver como mi madre iba en la cocina.

- ¡hola mamá!- me adentré a la cocina- ¿Qué estás cocinando?-

- ¡espagueti!- dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-¿eh?, ¿y por que eso?- dije con curiosidad

-Yuri viene de Italia ¿no?- una gota resbaló por mi cabeza

-Yuri es Ruso- le dije…

- ¿a si?- comenzó a reírse- jaja, pues ya ni modo, siempre lo olvido- bueno… al menos esta vez había estado cerca, la última vez había creído que era de Australia.

- de acuerdo, iré por flores para la mesa- dije mientras salía feliz de la casa. Teníamos un pequeño jardín, y de vez en cuando poníamos flores en la mesa.

La primavera había hecho un trabajo espléndido y nuestro jardín se veía radiante, las flores tenían unos colores hermosos, y todo había vuelto a ser verde, como amo la primavera.

- fue en primavera cuando llego- ese recuerdo lo tenía muy clavado en la mente, era muy feliz de conocerlo.

- ¡Sora, teléfono!- grito mi madre.

- ya voy- tomé las flores y se las di a mi madre antes de tomar el teléfono -¿bueno?-

- ¿Sora?-

-¡ah Ken!- a Ken lo había conocido desde los 5 años y ciertamente era mi mejor amigo, sin embargo por cuestiones de su corazón había ingresado a una escuela cerca de su casa y no en la misma que yo, sin embargo de vez en cuando quedábamos junto a Mía y Anna a salir- ¿Qué deseas?-

- bueno, llamé para ver si tenía que hacer algo esta tarde- por lo general siempre decía que no, pero esta vez sí tenía algo importante.

- perdón, pero voy a cenar con mis padres-

- ah, ya veo…- hubo un silencio- ¿y qué tal mañana?- sonreí, mañana no tenía nada que hacer.

- mañana estoy libre- dije sonriente.

- ¿E-en serio?- dijo él- ¿quieres salir a tomar un helado al parque?-

- ¡claro!-

- entonces…-

- yo le aviso a Anna y a Mía, a ellas les encantará ir-

-E..Espera Sora yo…-

-tranquilo estoy segura que si aceptarán- dije rápidamente- nos vemos mañana en el parque a las cuatro, adiós Ken- y corté la llamada, ese Ken, era obvio que le gustaba salir bastante, en el mes salíamos más de 7 veces.

-¿Quién era Sora?- dijo mi madre mientras regresaba con un florero.

- Era Ken, mañana saldremos con las chicas al parque-

-ah que bien, espero y se diviertan-

-gracias-

Subí a mi cuarto para arreglarme un poco antes de la hora de la cena y a preparar algunas otras cosas, sin mencionar que los nervios me mataban. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y pronto llegó la hora de cenar.

- Sora, baja y ayúdame con los platos-

-ya voy-

Terminé de arreglar la mesa y puse en medio el florero con las floras que hace poco había cortado. Mi padre entró de repente a la casa con expresión cansada.

-¿Qué cenaremos?-

-Espagueti-dijo mi madre alegremente

-hm- fue lo que musitó él. Se quitó la corbata, desabotonó su camisa y se sentó a la mesa- ¿no ha llegado Yuri?- preguntó

- aún no- dijo mi madre- pero no creo que tarde, el nunca llega tarde a una cita- sonrió

El timbre sonó y creo que me quedé sin aliento.

-je, el debe ser- mi madre corrió a abrir la puerta, a su regreso Yuri le acompañaban- tan puntual como siempre-

- buenas noches-dijo él y entregó una botella de vodka a mi madre- gracias por la invitación- esa era su costumbre en todo momento, siempre traía un presente.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y Yuri bombardeó a mi padre con lo de su empresa Kaleido, sinceramente entendí muy poco de lo que conversaban ellos dos, no soy buena para eso de los negocios, sin embargo Yuri parece entenderlos a la perfección.

- ¿tu padre está de acuerdo con que te mudes?- creo que me atraganté en ese momento, no podía creer lo que oía

- sí, pienso marcharme la primavera siguiente- un año… en un año se iba

-¿t-te vas?- dije y Yuri me miró un tanto triste

- sí, entraré en el plan de intercambio extranjero- mi corazón se estrujó, se iría, por un tiempo no lo vería más…

- vaya, eso suena maravilloso- habló mi madre muy feliz, yo también quisiera estar feliz pero, me siento muy triste por su partida…

La cena transcurrió sin sentido para mí, entre ratos escuchaba de lo que hablaban, pero mi mente estaba absorta a otras cosas. Esa noche no pude dormir, lo que iba a ser una de las mejores noches de mi vida, pronto se volvió una de las peores, miré por la ventana y observé las flores que se veían en su jardín. En la próxima primavera se iría, y no me hacía mucha gracia que otro llegara en su lugar, sin embargo debía sentirme feliz por Yuri, ¿no?…

-ah… que egoísta soy- y sin más traté nuevamente de conciliar el sueño.

Volvía a soñar con la primera vez que llegó, sin embargo esta vez también soñé con su partida. Me desperté en medio de la noche y volví a mirar hacia el jardín, la primavera era mi estación favorita, fue en la que lo conocí, pero ahora sería en la que lo vería marchar…

-¡Sora, relájate, el volverá en un año!- me dije a mi misma, pero un año era mucho tiempo. Me acomodé de nuevo en mi cama, y traté de volver a dormir- debo de dejar de preocuparme, no es como si se fuera a quedar en Francia- y nuevamente me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará…**


End file.
